Two Paws and a Heart
by pokerninja2
Summary: Two weeks after Valentines Day, Clifford is shocked to see that his love interest has moved into the apartment complex. He is quite eager to reunite with her, but at the same time tries to balance hanging out with her with hanging out with his other friends. But don't worry, nothing could go wrong... right? Sequel to the episode "Your Secret Valentine".
1. Chapter 1 - A Reunion

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to arvinsharifzadeh for letting me know her name is spelled "Cheri" and not "Sherie". Much appreciated.**

 **This marks my third stop on my kids' TV show marathon. My first fic on this little trip was a** ** _Blue's Clues_** **fic, and I just finished a** ** _PAW Patrol_** **multi-chapter fic over the course of a week. Now, I'm gonna be writing a fic on** ** _Clifford the Big Red Dog_** **, specifically its spin-off** ** _Clifford's Puppy Days_** **. This is a show I've wanted to write a fic on for quite some time; I loved the** ** _Clifford's Puppy Days_** **spin-off more than the original show (though I'm sure most of us can relate). Like** ** _PAW Patrol_** **, I recently started watching episodes again and waves of nostalgia hit me. So naturally, this fic was a long time coming.**

 **As for this fic itself, I'd recommend watching the episode _Your Secret Valentine_ first in order to understand the fic, as this is pretty much a sequel to that. It was one of the latest episodes I watched, and the female puppy Clifford had a crush on had a lot of potential in my opinion. I just wished that the show did more with it. But ah well, at least you have this nifty fic!**

 **But anyways, enough chit-chat. Let's take a little trip down memory lane.**

* * *

It was a nice sunny morning at the big city. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the people were going about the day. One particular place of the city was an apartment complex, near the heart of the area. It was a large red brick building with three or four stories, housing those who were either looking for a place to stay at while waiting for their big lives to begin or those who just wanted a simple place to live in. Our story begins here... why is it so notable you ask?

"RUFF!"

That's why.

A small red dog was running through the park in front of the apartment complex. His name was Clifford; despite being the runt of his litter, Emily Elizabeth Howard chose him to be her pet, which is how he came to live here. Though he was small, even smaller than most pups his age, he had the energy and stamina of dogs five times as big. Being red, no one really knew what breed he was, especially considering his brothers and sisters were blue, gray, etc. The reason behind his red coat was also a mystery. A disease? A genetic mutation? No one knew, but it thankfully didn't seem to affect his health.

This also didn't alienate him from his friends around the apartment complex either. His adoptive sister Daffodil was a Holland Lop and Emily Elizabeth's first pet. Her prim and proper way of going about things often clashed with Clifford's energetic persona, but that didn't stop them from being close. His best friend, Jorge the Dachshund (better known as a Wiener-Dog, but he really hated being called that), is the pet of a friend Emily Elizabeth made. Jorge was just as energetic and playful as Clifford was, so they naturally became friends. Clifford also managed to befriend Flo and Zo, two twin Siberian cats who lived one floor below. As unbelievable as it seemed, they were actually MORE playful than Clifford. They also never left each others' side always sticking together through and through. And then there was Norville. He didn't live in the complex like Clifford's other friends; instead, he had his own nest in a tree right in front of the building. He often gave poor advice to Clifford, or made a big deal of a tiny situation, but his intentions were always in the right.

Though recently, Clifford made a new addition to his circle of friends; Cheri. Though a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, she was about the size of Clifford, a rare occurrence. The two met on Valentines Day about a week prior; Clifford wanted to impress her (thanks to Norville's advice), so be tried a variety of tactics from balancing a bone on his nose to trying to deliver her as many doggie treats as possible. Just as he gave up though, Cheri turned out to be the one who asked him to be her Valentine. The two ended up sharing a heart-shaped doggie treat, and after a rather long playdate, the two had to part ways. Clifford hadn't seen her since.

That was about to change.

Today, Clifford and Emily Elizabeth were playing fetch outside. Emily held the green ball in front of her pet, shaking it.

"You want it boy?" she asked. "You want it?"

"RUFF!" Clifford yipped.

"OK," Emily Elizabeth said as she winded up her arm.

Clifford got ready to case the ball.

"FETCH!" the girl called as she threw the ball forward.

Clifford raced as fast as his little legs could carry him. He loved playing fetch with Emily Elizabeth. Heck, he loved playing with Elimy Elizabeth in general. He loved her, and she loved him. They two were inseparable.

However, as Clifford raced to get the ball, something caught his eye. He turned his head for one brief second, then accidentally ran into a tree.

Emily gasped. She ran up to her fallen dog. "Are you OK Clifford?" she asked, worried.

"Ruff!" Clifford replied, signalling he wasn't harmed.

"Well that's good," Emily Elizabeth said in relief. "I'll go get your ball and we can try again."

When she went to retrieve the ball, Clifford turned around to see what distracted him from the ball. Sure enough, right there in front of the building, was Cheri.

Overjoyed, he ran at a speed that would make Flo and Zo jealous, eager to reunite with his new friend.

"Hey Cheri! Ruff ruff!" Clifford called. This got her attention and she turned around, and much to her surprise she saw Clifford right there. There was no denying that red fur - it just HAD to be him!

"Is that you Clifford?" the Spaniel asked.

"It sure is!" the red dog yipped with joy. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you that," she admitted. "My family and I are moving here. We used to live in a trailer park, but we decided to live here to have a bigger home."

"Wait, you're going to LIVE here!?" Clifford asked, shocked. "This is where I live too!"

"Really!?" Cheri gasped. "I had no idea!"

The two dogs began jumping with joy, but their celebration was cut short when Emily Elizabeth came along.

"There you are Clifford, I've found your ball," she said. Then, Emily noticed that her pet had just befriended another dog. "Aww, did you make a new friend boy?"

"Ruff!" Clifford happily barked.

"OK Cheri, it's time to unpack everything and move into our new home," a boy called. Just like Emily, he noticed his pet was with another dog. "Oh, did you make a new friend?"

"Ruff ruff!" Cheri replied.

"Oh, you must be our new neighbors," Emily replied. "I'm Emily Elizabeth, and this is my dog Clifford."

"Nice to meet ya," the boy replied. "I'm John, and this is my dog Cheri. It seems like our dogs are already friends."

"I guess so," Emily laughed.

"Well me and Cheri need to head over to our new apartment," John said. "I'll see ya later."

"I'll see you later too," Emily replied. She then knelt to her dog. "I'm happy you made a new friend. Maybe you could introduce her to your other friends."

Clifford was happy too.

* * *

 **Well here we go. This here marks the end of the first chapter. To be frank I'm just making this story up as I go, but I'll find a way to manage. As far as I know no fic here has done anything with Sherie (I don't know how to spell her name - if someone can tell me I'll change it), so here's hoping that this can spark some interest.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Spreading the News

**...I really don't have much to say. Yeah, this fic has definitely gotten a lot less traffic than any of my other fics, though I probably shouldn't really say I'm surprised considering how small this branch of the site is.**

 **Anyways like last time I'm gonna bring up reviews I've gotten, so let's view em:**

* * *

 **"Pretty cool. Her name is spell Cheri and I wrote a couple story including her."**

 **\- arvinsharifzadeh**

 **Thank you, for both your kind words and telling me it's spelled "Cheri" and not "Sherie". One thing I will say is that whenever I come to this part of the site to read up on some good ol' _Clifford's Puppy Days_ fics, you seem to have the market cornered (plus I'm sure at least 50% of the fics here are yours). While I'm not a fan of your writing style (hey, can't please everyone), the ideas, plots, etc they present inspired me to write for this show in the first place. So good on you I guess.**

* * *

 **"... Either you're the best writer I've ever seen, or a robot who has the power to master the art of writing about any form of media on that they so choose.**

 **This is a FANTASTIC start, and I can't wait for the next one! :D (Well, I mean, I can, but... d'oh, y'know what I mean, right? ;D)**

 **Also, just curious is the Cheri from the story the same as Sherie in the AN at the bottom? (AN means Author's Note, but I assume that you already knew that. :P) I was just wondering, since I know that you're probably keeping up the pattern of 'shaking up the community of any kids show' a bit, but... it just wouldn't make sense if it wasn't a typo. :P**

 **OVERALL CHAPTER RATING - 5/5 This is a great start to a chapter! :D**  
 **CURRENT STORY RATING - 10/10 I mean, come on, there's only 1 chapter! :P"**

 **\- Chappeh**

 **Jeez how much praise do you expect me to swallow? I have a gag reflex you know.**

 **All jokes aside, thanks for the kind words. To answer your "Cheri" question, the user above let me know that her name was spelled "Cheri" and not "Sherie". Afterwards, I changed all the "Sheries" to "Cheris"... or so I thought. Turns out I accidentally left a "Sherie" in the AN. Ah well, it's not that anyone reads ANs anyway.**

 **(Also I'm not a robot, so I guess I really AM the best writer ever)**

* * *

 **With that out of the way, it's time for Chapter 2!**

* * *

Naturally, after finding out that Cheri was moving into the complex, Clifford just HAD to tell his friends. When his playdate with Emily Elizabeth came to a clone, the two returned to their apartment. Clifford wasted no time running straight to his adoptive sister Daffodil, who was sleeping in her bunny bed at the time.

"Daffodil! Daffodil!" the red dog called, unable to contain his excitement. "Wake up! Wake up!"

The Holland Lop groaned. This had to be the 100th time Clifford has interrupted a good dream. " _What could he possibly want from me now?_ " she thought.

Daffodil reluctantly got herself up, and practically had to force herself not to scold the energetic puppy in front of her. "What is it Clifford?"

"You know Cheri from Valentine's Day a few days ago, right?" Clifford asked. This got Daffodil's attention.

"Well she and her owners are moving to our apartment building today!" He could no longer contain his excitement; he began hopping around the room like a red flea out of happiness and love.

Daffodil was quite surprised herself. Yes, she was definitely happy that Clifford's love interest was moving into the complex; the two love birds would be able to hang out and keep each other happy for as long as they wanted, which was great news for her sleep schedule. Though hearing the news also made her realize that she was the oddball of her circle of friends; she loved them, yes, but none of them were really relatable. It didn't help that the only other girl in the group was Flo, who was pretty much Daffodil's polar opposite. Maybe Cheri was tidy and neat like she was. If that was the case, perhaps Daffodil could finally get the sisterly bonding she was unknowingly longing for.

The Holland Lop snapped back into reality when Clifford accidentally tripped over a pencil and fell into Emily Elizabeth's clothes hamper. The small red dog popped out of the bin and began laughing at his own blunder, to which Daffodil joined.

Just then, Norville came along, perching himself on the open window of Emily Elizabeth's room. "What's all the commotion about, Little Red?" the bird asked.

"Norville," Clifford said as he shimmied himself out of the hamper. "Do you remember Cheri from Valentine's Day?"

"Oh how could I forget?" Norville replied. "I remember it just like it was yesterday; you and that Cheri girl really hit it off. And you have me to thank for it."

"Norville," Clifford and Daffodil said simultaneously.

"Well the point is," Norville continued. "Yes, I do remember her. What about it?"

"Apparently Cheri has just moved into the apartment complex today," Daffodil answered.

The bird couldn't help but gasp in awe. "I can't believe it; Little Red is finally gonna find his special love! Who could have guessed that Cheri girl would move into town?"

"I know," Clifford replied, overjoyed. "I can't believe it either! We haven't seen each other since Valentine's Day, and now we can play together whenever we want! OH, I need to tell the others. They just HAVE to know!"

And with that, Clifford raced out of the bedroom to tell Jorge, Flo, and Zo the news, leaving Daffodil and Norville in the room.

"Oh, they just grow up so fast, don't they?" Norville said.

"He may be a little dog," Daffodil said. "But he does have a big heart." Then an idea crossed her mind - if she was going to try and befriend Cheri, she would have to know if she kept her station tidy and clean like Daffodil, or didn't give two chew toys about it like Flo.

"Say, Norville," she began. "Do you mind flying over to Cheri's new apartment and see how she keeps her room?"

"Sure thing, Daf," the bird said. "But why?"

The Holland Lop was a quick thinker indeed. "If my little brother is gonna be hanging out with another girl, I don't want her to treat her place like a pig."

"OK then," Norville said as he flew out the window.

* * *

"That's great, Clifford!" Jorge congratulated. Clifford had found his best friend outside the complex, digging another one of his bones. He was quick to hide it at first, but after realizing it was only Clifford he let his guard down.

"Thanks Jorge," the red dog replied. "I'm really glad that now we get to play together whenever we want!"

"Oh, this is perfect!" the Dachshund yipped. "If we play our cards right, we can have ANOTHER friend to play with! We can dig bones in the yard, play fetch, play frisbee, play tag, and-"

"What's all the commotion about?" a cat asked from above, on top of a tree.

"Yeah," another cat replied. "It sounds like we have a new playmate!"

The two dogs looked up and saw twin Siberians Flo and Zo perched on a branch on the tree above them.

"Hiya Flo, hiya Zo!" Clifford happily greeted. "Come down here, I've got GREAT news!"

The cats made no hesitation to get off from the tree. Unlike their friends, being cats their claws were extra-sharp, allowing them to safely up and down trees, which made them pros whenever the group played hide and seek or tag. If all else failed, they at least had the added advantage of cats always landing on their feet. Once their feet made contact with the soft grass, they two cats made their way to the duo of dogs.

"So what's the news?" Flo asked.

"Well Clifford met this nice girl named Cheri during Valentine's Day a few days ago," Jorge explained.

"And now she's moving into the apartment with us!" Clifford finished.

"So, Clifford has a girlfriend now?" Flo asked as she smirked.

"Well..." the red dog said. "I... dunno..."

" _Clifford and Cheri sitting in a tree,_ " the twin cats began singing. " _K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ "

"Guys," Clifford said, trying to stop their performance act. "She isn't my girlfriend. We only became Valentines on Valentine's Day."

"Oh come on, Clifford," Zo said, putting a paw on the red dog's back. "We were just having some fun."

"Besides," Flo continued. "Do you WANT her to be your girlfriend?"

"Well she is his Valentine," Jorge said. "I think Clifford should take it a step further."

"I don't know," the red dog said. "We only met on Valentine's Day. I barely got to know her."

"Well now's your chance, amigo," the Dachshund replied. "Since Cheri is gonna be living here, you now have all the time in the world to get to know her."

"Besides, why WOULDN'T she want you?" Zo followed. "You're smart, funny, and have a big heart."

"Not to mention you're one of the cutest puppies this world's ever seen," Flo said.

"Thanks guys," Clifford replied. "I think I'm ready now. Cheri is already my Valentine, and now that she's living here I wanna be closer to her than ever. I'm gonna make Cheri my girlfriend!"

* * *

As the group cheered for Clifford, little did they know they were being watched by Cheri herself. She heard talking from outside, so she peeked out of her apartment's window to find Clifford talking with his friends. She didn't hear the entire conversation, but the Spaniel did hear enough to figure out that Clifford wanted her to be his girlfriend. She didn't know if she was supposed to know this information, but if one thing was certain she felt one thing:

Relief.

Ever since she and Clifford met on Valentine's Day, she had been dreaming of the day she would see the red puppy again. As fate would have it, now her family has moved into Clifford's apartment complex, and the two were (quite literally) just a hop and a skip away from each other. After finding out she and Clifford were going to be living under the same roof, she had been quite nervous if Clifford wanted to carry on this relationship as much as she did. She loved him. It wasn't any ordinary love - she felt like it was one of those kinds of love reserved for fairy tales. She could tell that Clifford was the perfect puppy for her, and was who she was missing all her life.

Much to her happiness, Cheri was relieved that Clifford was feeling the same way.

* * *

 **Yeah, this chapter was pretty slow, not gonna lie. But it seems that Daffodil wants to get together with Cheri as well. What could happen over the course of this ordeal? And will Clifford and Cheri become the love birds they were meant to be?**

 **Of course they are. What did you expect, Darth Vader to come in and slice Cheri's head off with a lightsaber in which Clifford learns how to use The Force to avenge his love interest?**

 **Actually that would be dope.** **arvinsharifzadeh, I know you make fics like this. Take this idea and use it.**

 **All jokes aside, till next time, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Can You be my Girlfriend?

**Been awhile, no? It's been about a week since I posted chapter 2 (which I guess is the standard) so maybe now's the time for this next chapter. But first, another review dropped:**

* * *

 **"It going good so far. Here are some suggestion for Clifford for wanting to be Cheri's girlfriend. Like by her a box of doggie treat, have the skywriter make "I love you Cheri", and take her to a special restaurant. Like parody to Lady and the Tramp as the spaghetti scene."**

 **\- arvinsharifzadeh**

 **Thank you. Y'know, it's kinda weird doing reviews like this as I'm probably gonna do the chapter at the same time I am getting these reviews, therefore I wouldn't have time to consider said suggestions. And in this case, I do have time to consider these suggestions but don't wanna spoil the chapter midway. So... read to find out I guess.**

* * *

 **Now since that's addressed, let's see where Clifford and co. are at, no?**

* * *

With Clifford now wanting Cheri to become his mate, of course he needed to do something special. As such, the group decided to hide under the nearby playground's castle to make sure no one could hear them. Though the red puppy suggested just walking up to her new apartment and asking her, Flo, Zo, and Jorge figured that was a little boring. The group began throwing a few ideas around.

"Maybe you could give her a box of doggie treats," Jorge suggested. "EVERYONE loves doggie treats!" At this, Flo and Zo gagged, and they weren't nervous in showing it.

"Well, ALMOST everyone," Jorge corrected himself.

"OK," Clifford said. "What kind of treats should I give her?"

"OH!" the Dachshund exclaimed. "You should give her these treats called 'Abuela's Peanut Butter Bones'! They're special treats Nina gives to me, and they taste SO GOOD!"

"I tried one, and I didn't like it," Flo said in a disgusted tone.

"Oh come ON," Jorge complained. "They're filled with peanut butter. Who doesn't like peanut butter?"

"What you need is some 'Plentiful Fish Treats' Mr. Solomon gives us," Zo suggested.

"Those things?" Flo asked. "Nah, not gonna do it. Clifford, what you REALLY need is a 'Catalicious Meal'. They're these large balls that you need to bite and chew to open it. Then, you can get the sweet meat inside of it!"

"Why would Cheri want that?" Zo asked.

"It's delicious of course!" Flo retorted. "Besides, it does WONDERS for my teeth." She then smiled, showing her nice pearly whites.

"I still think Clifford should get her some peanut butter bones," Jorge butted in.

"GUYS!" Clifford yelled to get his friends' attention. They instantly shut their mouths and listened.

"All these treats sound good but," the red puppy began. "How am I supposed to pick one? There are so many."

"Why not all three of them?" Flo suggested.

"Hey, great idea!" Jorge yipped.

"I don't know," Clifford said. "Would she really need all three?"

"If she has more treats, she'll be even more impressed!" Zo confirmed. "Besides, who could resist more treats?"

"I guess you're right," Clifford said, thinking it over. "So if we can just get those treats, then there's no WAY she can say no!"

"This plan is perfect!" Jorge cheered. "I'll go get the peanut butter bones."

"And we'll get our treats!" Flo and Zo said in unison.

With that, the three pets made their way to the front door. Even though Clifford was glad his friends were helping out, he still felt a little unsure. Would he actually need these treats to win over Cheri? He wanted her; he really did. But Clifford couldn't help but think he was going about this the wrong way. He decided to go to Daffodil, like he usually did when he was unsure of what to do.

* * *

Back in Emily Elizabeth's room, Daffodil was sitting in her bed like she had all morning, chewing on a carrot Emily gave her. If there was one thing the Holland Lop loved more than cleanliness, it was carrots. However, right in the middle of her lunch, Norville flew in and perched himself on the window's sill.

"Well, I checked the room," the bird said. "And it seems spotless. You could eat off of that floor!"

"So, she cares about being neat and tidy like I do?" Daffodil asked, taking in this news.

"Of course she is!" Norville replied. "In fact, that room was so clean I think I could see my reflection in that carpet!"

"Excellent," she replied. "Did you happen to catch what room she was living in?"

"From the looks of it," Norville said. "She's in apartment C9, on the top floor."

"The top floor?" Daffodil asked. "Isn't that reserved for the more luxurious apartments that cost twice as much as other rooms?"

"I know, I was surprised too," Norville answered. "Who knew that Cheri's family could afford a place like that? Well, anyways, I'm off."

"See ya, Norville," Daffodil said as she waved goodbye. Now alone with her thoughts and her carrot, the Holland Lop began thinking to herself.

" _So not only is Cheri clean and tidy,_ " Daffodil thought to herself. " _She's also rich. I've never been on the top floor before, so Cheri may be my gateway to see what the rich life is like! I can see it now; me sleeping on a large water bed, with a large voice-activated lamp, carrots to munch on, and-_ "

"Daffodil!" Clifford called as he rushed into the room. Now pulled back into reality, she saw the small red puppy burst into the room, almost slipping as he placed himself in front of the Holland Lop.

"What is it, Clifford?" she asked.

"Well, you see," Clifford explained. "I want Cheri to be my girlfriend, and I want to make sure that she can't say no. I talked to Jorge, Flo, and Zo about it, and they said-"

"Lemme stop you right there", the Holland Lop interrupted, knowing where this was going. "Let me guess; Jorge, Flo, and Zo said that you needed to do something special to make Cheri fall for you, correct?"

"Well, yeah," Clifford said. "But-"

"Clifford," Daffodil said, "Cheri became your valentine on Valentine's Day just because you were you. You didn't need to do something amazing for her. So what makes you think that you can't just ask her to be your girlfriend?"

Clifford was now stuck in thought. Daffodil was right; when he tried to be amazing and get her attention, nothing seemed to work. But when Cheri said she wanted to be his valentine just because he was himself, the two became fast lovers. So he really had no reason to believe that simply asking her would not be enough.

"You're right," Clifford said. "Gee, thanks Daffodil!"

"No problem," Daffodil said. "A lady always knows what other ladies want."

"Well... isn't Flo a lady too?" Clifford asked.

"She doesn't count," Daffodil retorted jokingly, as both adoptive siblings began to laugh. Yes, she was a girl, but she certainly didn't ACT like one.

* * *

A few minutes later, Clifford found himself on the top floor. Thanks to Daffodil's directions, he was able to find Cheri's apartment. He had never been on the top floor before; he didn't even know that the top floor existed. The hallway seemed a lot more cleaned and polished than the ones on the lower floors, and there seemed to be fewer apartments, possibly to accommodate for their larger size. Not one scrap of trash was found on the floor either. Needless to say, he had never seen the building quite like this.

" _Gee, I didn't know Cheri's place was so clean,_ " Clifford began thinking to himself.

The red puppy eventually found himself sitting in front of the door to room C9, Cheri's room. On the other side of this door was the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel he would ask to be his girlfriend. Just as he was about to knock on the door, he began getting some thoughts of disbelief. " _What if she says no?_ " " _What if she doesn't want to be my girlfriend?_ " " _What if she doesn't want me in her apartment?_ "

The red puppy quickly shook his head, ignoring these new thoughts that popped in his head. " _Well, I've come this far. No turning back now._ "

Then, he knocked on the door. Clifford then waited for what seemed like hours until he saw the doorknob jiggle. The door inched open, revealing Cheri's owner John.

"Oh hello," the boy greeted. "You must be Clifford, right?"

"Ruff!" Clifford yipped, wagging his tail.

"You and Cheri seemed to get along well earlier today," John continued. "You must be here to see her, right?"

"Ruff ruff!" Clifford barked again.

"OK, lemme call her," John said as he turned around to face Cheri, who was currently laying down on her bed. "Cheri, a friend came to see you!"

Cheri shot up out of her nap. She scanned around and saw that at the front door was Clifford, wagging his tail; she thought she heard barking. The Spaniel quickly stood up and rushed over to her red friend.

"I'll get you too some food," John said as he went into the kitchen. Cheri and Clifford then went into the living room.

"Hiya, Cheri," Clifford greeted.

"Hello Clifford," Cheri replied. "I have to say, I didn't know you'd find my apartment this quickly."

"Well, I was uhh..." his words trailed off.

" _Stupid!_ " he scolded himself. " _I can't just tell her like that!_ "

"You were what?" Cheri asked, confused.

"Well, you see, I was wondering..." Clifford began.

" _Come on, just say it!_ "

"Well, when we first met on Valentine's Day, we became good friends..."

" _Stop stalling! Say it!_ "

"And I kinda missed playing with you, and now you're living in the complex with me and..."

" _Just spit it out!_ "

"Well, you see, I wanted to come up her and ask..."

" _C'mon, say it already!_ "

"Ask me what?" Cheri asked.

" _FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING THAT IS FUN AND BOUNCY, JUST SAY IT!_ "

"Will you... be my girlfriend?"

Finally, he said it. He said the five special words that would make or break his fate with Cheri. He waiting anxiously as silence fell on the two. Clifford began thinking to himself that it was just too good to be, and he just wasn't meant to be with Cheri. He tried to say something else, but no words came out.

"Clifford," Cheri said, breaking the silence. "I... was actually going to ask you that."

"Y... you were?" Clifford asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I overheard you talking with your friends about how you wanted me to be your mate."

"Y... you did?" Clifford said as he blushed. Not that anyone could tell with all the redness.

"I did," Cheri said. "And to think that I was the one who thought you were going to turn me down. I mean, what is so special about me? I'm just a Spaniel who happens to live in a big apartment now."

Clifford listened carefully to every word she was saying.

"But then I overheard you and your friends talking," Cheri continued "And at that moment I was sure we were meant to be."

"So... is that a yes?" Clifford asked. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course it is!" Cheri said. Both dogs then began wagging their small tails. At long last, they have found their soulmate.

"Alright!" Clifford yipped as he began prancing around in endless joy. That is, until he bumped into Jorge.

"Jorge?" Clifford asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We brought the treats like you wanted," Jorge said with a peanut butter bone in his mouth.

"If you wanna impress Cheri, you need to get her some good treats," Flo said as she rolled a Catalicious Meal across the hallway floor.

"Norville told us where Cheri's room was," Zo said as he carried some fish treats in his mouth.

"I suppose these are your friends?" Cheri asked.

"Yeah," Clifford said. "This is Jorge, and those are the twins, Flo and Zo."

Just then, John walked back into the living room to see that there were now more pets in the apartment.

"I suppose I'm gonna need more food then," he said as he laughed. "Any friends of Cheri's are friends of mine!"

Once John returned with even more food, the pets began chowing down, having the time of their lives. However, Clifford and Cheri were certainly the happiest. Not because of the food, and not because of their friends being with them. It wasn't even because of the nice room they were in.

It was because they had each other.

* * *

 **Well, now our two lovers are officially a couple. Really, what better is there to say?**

 **Well, till we meet again, see ya!**


End file.
